


An Addition

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: The family of four becomes a family of five.





	An Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Houses Competition and MC4A  
> Prompts: [Weather] Torrential Downpour, Wind  
> Beta: Aya Diefair

The rain pounded on the roof, deafening any sound that might have been made in the room below. Wind howled against the windows, shaking the glass as it desperately tried to get in. A woman stood outside, letting the wind tear at her clothing and the rain soak her through. She was staring upwards at the small figure darting about the darkened sky on a slim piece of enchanted wood. Somewhere, she knew, there was a small speck of gold flitting across the sky and the figure was searching for it.

It should have been an impossible task. The visibility was terrible, the rain creating wall-like sheets that were opaque and the wind buffeted the broom-riding figure forcing him to divide his attention between searching for the small golden ball and staying both on course and on the broom. The rider was determined to show himself that it _was_ possible. So far, the small Snitch had been caught two times and every time, the man had released it before taking off into the sky again.

Inside the small house, another man watched the two people outside. He had cast the necessary protection charms on various plants before the downpour had really kicked in and was now enjoying a warm cup of tea as he kept an eye on Harry and Luna. Standing next to Luna was the thestral they had taken in when his herd had exiled him. Mortimer was ready and waiting should Harry lose control of the broom. He was also rather intent on the now sodden piece of raw meat Luna had given him moments before.

Neville grinned as Harry once more swooped down, grasping the golden ball to show it to Luna. Mortimer raised his head to inspect the ball but quickly decided the meat was more interesting. Luna took the self-inking quill from behind her ear and made a note on the water resistant paper she held. Harry let the Snitch go once more and zoomed after it. The hovering _tempus_ spell continued counting, marking how long it took Harry to find and catch the Snitch.

A movement from outside the window that was neither Harry or the Snitch caught his eye and he sighed as he recognised the figure of an owl. The poor thing was being thrown every which way and he knew that he would not let the owl leave until it had recovered. Opening the window (and using a sticking charm to make sure it stayed open), he shouted, " _Accio_!" and quickly drew the owl in out of the storm.

It was clear that the owl was from the Ministry, the letter bearing the seal stated that loudly. Neville ignored the letter and focused on getting the owl dry and warm, sorting out the dishevelled feathers and providing water and food. Silently he cursed the person who had decided it was wise to send out an owl in this weather, it wasn't as though there weren't any other types of communication. A floo call would have been just as easy and they had said they would accept floo calls when they had visited the Ministry a week ago.

Once the owl was settled, he cast a Patronus and sent it out to fetch Luna and Harry. They all needed to know what the Ministry had decided. The worry was what had taken the other two outside in the first place. They had needed the distraction of flying and timing Snitch catches as they waited for news.

Soon enough, the door was slamming open and two anxious sodding wet people rushed in to halt in front of Neville with anxious eyes—Mortimer following behind curiously. Harry gripped Luna's hand tightly and Neville took a deep breath before slitting the letter open.

" _Dear Mister Potter,"_ he read aloud, " _we are pleased to inform you that we have decided to allow your adoption of the werewolf child, Edward Remus Lupin. Please visit the Ministry of Magic no later than three days from now to pick up the child and take it home with you. Sincerely, Herin Spark, Child Welfare Office."_

There was silence after Neville had finished reading, grins being traded between them. The three of them were ecstatic that they had custody of Teddy and that they would be able to look after him. It had been a struggle with the Ministry after the death of Andromeda, they had seemed reluctant even though Harry was Teddy's godfather.

"We should go now," Luna said and the others agreed.

They didn't care about the horrid weather outside, they would be going to collect Teddy now and bring him home. There was no way that they would allow the boy to be away from his family any longer than they were forced to. It was as one that they walked to the fireplace and flooed into the Ministry of Magic.

They headed straight to the Child Welfare Office and demanded to see Herin Spark. They would be taking Teddy, _now_. Herin Spark seemed surprised to see them. "Are you sure you don't want some more time to yourselves without the boy?" he asked them.

Harry shuddered slightly at the way Spark said _boy_. It reminded him far too much of the times his Uncle Vernon had called him that. Neville and Luna tightened their grip on Harry's hand.

"We're sure, Mister Spark," Neville said firmly. "Please bring Teddy to us so that we can take him home."

Spark sighed but sent out a memo, presumably asking for whoever was looking after Teddy to bring him to his office. While they waited, Herin directed Harry's hand with a quill to places he should sign on a bit of parchment for official custody. They waited in a tense silence, Harry not looking at Spark as he tried to control his rising emotions and memories.

In a few minutes, they heard footsteps and a knock sounded at the closed door. Spark invited the person in and Teddy appeared, a lady holding his hand. Teddy immediately broke out of her grasp and ran at Harry. The two Ministry workers reached for their wands but the family of four were focused on each other and didn't see the instinctive movement at a known werewolf's child breaking free of their control.

Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms and held him tightly, Luna and Neville curling around the duo in a group hug. "I knew you'd come, Harry."

"Of course I did, little wolf. I will always come for you."

A pointed clearing of the throat brought Harry's attention back to Spark and the lady who had brought Teddy to them. "I must ask this one last time, Mister Potter; are you absolutely sure you want to have custody of the mongrel?"

As one, the eyes of Neville, Luna and Harry flashed in anger. Teddy looked up at Harry and asked, "What's mongrel mean, Harry?"

"Nothing you should ever apply to yourself," Luna replied.

Harry glared at Spark, fury emanating from him even as his hold on Teddy remained gentle and secure. "I am _quite_ sure that I want my _godson_ to live with me and my partners."

Unable to stay in the vicinity of the clearly bigoted Ministry workers, Harry carried Teddy out of the small office and towards the floos, Neville and Luna following. They wanted to get Teddy home and away from the Ministry as quickly as possible.

Mortimer—who had a room within the house for when he felt like joining the humans—rose his head in interest as he noticed the new addition, butting the child's head with his own when Teddy was directed and introduced to the invisible creature. Teddy giggled and immediately wanted to be placed on the back of Mortimer when he learned that he was a thestral, overjoyed by the thought of being high in the air with no visible support.

Even as the weather outside continued to rail against the house, the small family played and laughed as they assimilated to the change from four to five. The worry from the past few days was over now they had Teddy in their home and arms. No one had the power to take him away and he would grow up loved as he should be. He would know love and his parents. He would know the creatures of the world, the plants in the ground, and the feel of wind in his hair. Most importantly, he would be happy.


End file.
